bangtan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Taehyung
Kim Taehyung is one of the main protagonists of the BU. He was a student in Songju Jeil High School along with his other friends, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Seokjin. He lives in Magnolia Mansion, Apt. 1, located in Songju City. Kim Taehyung is currently being played by V or Kim Taehyung of the Korean boy band BTS. The future HYYH drama, however, will feature Taehyung being played by another actor. Appearance Physical Appearance His appearance throughout the universe is modelled on the real Kim Taehyung of BTS. He has been depicted with various shades of hair colour, but most commonly brown. Music Video Appearances Save Me Webtoon The 'Save Me' Webtoon uses the character based upon the real life person, similar to the series. Personality Family Father Mother Sister Dubu History Relationships Kim Namjoon Kim Taehyung is depicted to be very close to Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok Park Jimin Min Yoongi Jeon Jungkook At the beginning of the era, Kim Taehyung's friendship with Jeon Jungkook was not as established, as they are not always seen in videos. However, recent notes showed Taehyung growing closer to Jungkook. In I NEED U, Jungkook and Taehyung appears on the rooftop container and approaches the group. Jungkook walks behind Taehyung whilst on the train tracks with the rest of the group, where Jungkook extends his arm behind Taehyung. In RUN, inside the photo booth with the rest of them, Jungkook performs a hand pose in front of Taheyung's sun shades. Whilst raiding the cars, Taehyung walks to the left side of Jungkook. In 화양연화 on stage : prologue, Taehyung and Jungkook are seen sitting at the back of the truck with Park Jimin. When their picture is taken by Kim Seokjin, Taehyung is seen putting an arm over Jungkook and Min Yoongi and he continues to pose. Jungkook is then amongst them, ushering Taehyung down. In Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder, Taehyung and Jungkook along with the rest of the group help in Jimin's hospital escape. During the film sequence stating 00:03:17, Jungkook has his arm draped over Taehyung. Jungkook watches Taehyung be lifted by Kim Namjoon and places his hand on his back. He then holds the back of Taehyung's arms. A scene in front of the truck where the group watches the sun set displays Taehyung's arm draped over Jungkook's shoulders. On the contrary, the Save Me Webtoon contained several more interactions. Jungkook and Taehyung makes their first appearance together in Ep 05, in which Jungkook stood to the left of Taehyung during Kim Namjoon's scolding, Namjoon proceeded to call them both 'troublemakers'. Jungkook formed no response to Taehyung's joke on Yoongi. Ep 06 depicted Jungkook and Taehyung seated next to each other with Namjoon and Kim Seokjin in a car. They discuss the whereabouts of Yoongi's motel. Seokjin becomes distracted, causes them to engage in a car accident and accidentally kills them. Jungkook and Taehyung visibly holds hands whilst heavily bleeding. In Ep 09, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi are engaged in a conversation prior to visiting Hoseok. They talk with Hoseok and all wave Namjoon goodbye. Taehyung and Jungkook along with the rest of the group celebrate Jimin's return on Ep 13. In Ep 14, Taehyung, Jungkook and the rest of the group play with fireworks. Jungkook and Taehyung can be seen sleeping next to each other during the 'sleeping' scene. For Ep 15, Jungkook is mentioned by Taehyung that he had dreamed him falling from a building. They appear in the group photo at the very end. Throughout the Love Yourself series, Taehyung and Jungkook make bare appearances together. No appearances in the Her notes were made. For Tear, in 12 June Year 19, Jungkook and Taehyung are depicted as 'made a crying sound' at the suggestion of skipping dinner and extensive walking in Yoongi's note. 20 March Year 20, Taehyung's note describes, 'Me, my hyungs and Jungkook' . A 30 Sep Year 20 note, Jungkook describes his hyungs which expressed Taehyung gaming. Taehyung and Jungkook were listed amongst the others in Seokjin's notes of 11 April Year 22. Under Answer, 28 May Year 19, Jungkook's note displays Jungkook asking his hyungs on dreams, in which Taehyung answers that he wants to be a superhero and save the world from villains. 11 April Year 22, Jungkook is accompanied by Yoongi to meet Taehyung and Namjoon in the container. In 28 Apr Year 22, Namjoon's note details Taehyung where one of his dreams described Jungkook being caught in an accident. Taehyung and Jungkook are depicted to be closer in Map of the Soul series. 15 March Year 19, Yoongi's note talks about Taehyung and Jungkook raising a fuss on getting sunlight, had hit the curtains and changed their seats. Namjoon had yelled at them to be silent. On 30 April Year 22, Taehyung's note shows him lifting his head when Jungkook comes around the corner. Jungkook had looked on with an urgent expression and ran across the alley. He watched Seokjin drop something for Jungkook at the motel. 24 July Year 22, Jimin's note had mentioned 'Taehyung and Jungkook'. On the same date with Jungkook's note, he had seen Taehyung following Seokjin out in a hurry and saw him saying something to Jin. In HYYH The Notes 1, Taehyung and Jungkook tends to be more highlighted. In Yoongi's note, 12 June Year 19 Page 30, HYYH The Notes 1, they were described whining together. In Jungkook's note on the same date, he watched Taehyung and Hoseok screaming in excitement and dashing ahead. Page 31, HYYH The Notes 1 They all called out to him. As Jungkook and the rest of the group were making mimes, Taehyung and Hoseok Page 37, HYYH The Notes 1 laughed at it. He also watched Taehyung join Hoseok in competing with the drilling sound. He saw Taehyung coughing hard due to accidentally swallowing the wrong way. In 30 September Year 20 Page 52, HYYH The Notes 1, Jungkook's note assumed Taehyung gaming. Both are listed in Seokjin's note of 11 April Year 22 Page 78, HYYH The Notes 1 Page 84, HYYH The Notes 1. On the same date Page 83, HYYH The Notes 1, Jungkook and Yoongi goes to visit Taehyung and Namjoon. 28 April Year 22 Page 86, HYYH The Notes 1 shows Taehyung's dreams where Jungkook was falling off the rooftop. On 15 May Year 22, Jimin's notes Page 114, HYYH The Notes 1, 'Jungkook and Taehyung came out of the darkness'. On 22 May Year 22 Page 132, HYYH The Notes 1, Jungkook's note shows him sitting down next to Taehyung who was sitting in a corner alone far from the others and had queried on why he was alone. Taehyung asked on when the last time they came to the observatory was. Jungkook responded that if it had been that way, they would've climbed it together. Taehyung nodded in agreement and kept staring at the observatory. Taehyung's note Page 133, HYYH The Notes 1 describes Taehyung hearing Jungkook call out "Seokjin?". In 13 June Year 22 Page 149, HYYH The Notes 1, Taehyung asked Hoseok, "How's Jungkook?" and his eyes were filled with tears and his throat choked. Hoseok responded that Jungkook looked better and handed his phone to Jungkook, so Taehyung could talk to Jungkook. Jungkook had stated "I'm OK." and Taehyung recognised that he was only pretending to be okay. Jungkook had also added "What about you?" in which he replied curtly to worry about himself. Jungkook laughed bashfully. Taehyung had then told him that he would go there. However, he 'couldn't keep his word'. Although he had gone to the hospital and ignored the elevator, instead rushing through the stairs, Seokjin and Namjoon's voices were heard before he could jump into Jungkook's room. He left the hospital as he was too scared to meet the both of them. Page 150, HYYH The Notes 1 Additionally, Jungkook was also mentioned in his dreams on the same note. On 24 July Year 22 Page 177, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin sees Jungkook and Taehyung walking away in they distance with flashlights on. The biggest appearance in the notes that Taehyung and Jungkook's interaction make is on 24 July Year 22 of Taehyung's notes. Page 180, HYYH The Notes 1 He had sensed Jungkook following him on the railway in which he elaborated that he had completely forgotten that Jungkook had been following since he ran into his house where the patrol car was. "Go away!" He had shouted at Jungkook and was anxious that he had witnessed Taehyung's situation, as Taehyung himself had never told the others. He got out of the residential area Page 181, HYYH The Notes 1 and Jungkook was still following him. He then stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked down at the river, noticing Jungkook had stopped as well. It states that 'there were only two of us on the bridge.' He asks Jungkook on whether he knows that they've been walking for the past hour, whilst waving Jungkook to come closer. They begun to walk side by side. Jungkook had asked where they were heading and Taehyung responded that they were going to his mother's place that was met with a nod. Page 182, HYYH The Notes 1 He had asked Jungkook whether his leg was okay, as he had realised that the cast was just taken off and they had been walking for hours. Jungkook smiled and began to outpace him to prove it. Taehyung couldn't tell them to stop and decided to loosen up, and started to question whether he was hungry. Jungkook told him that he had regretted not finishing off the hamburgers and cakes, making Taehyung giggle, thus, causing the both of them to guffaw. They entered a convenience store Page 183, HYYH The Notes 1 eating cup noodles, when Jungkook had decided that he was thirsty. Hence, Taehyung went to buy drinks. When he had returned, he spotted a man standing in front of Jungkook. He ran to Jungkook's side and looked up at the man. A fight broke out between the man and some troublemakers, causing Jungkook's noodle to topple over onto his pants. Jungkook hastily wiped it off, reassuring that he was okay as the broth was cool. After the fight, the man only stared at the cup. Taehyung glared at the man and angrily asked him to apologise. The men snickered in response and denied the mess they made, as well as placed the blame on both for being around at this hour. Page 184, HYYH The Notes 1 As the man reminded Taehyung of someone he knew, he had then punched the men. Jungkook had stepped in to stop, but ended up being caught in the fight as well. A siren was heard and they ran away from the scene together. Taehyung was leading the way, ensuring Jungkook was catching up. A silvery car had then brushed against Jungkook, stunning him. Taehyung understood why, as Jungkook had only recently recovered from a traffic accident. After the men had left, Jungkook slowly stood up and held Taehyung Page 185, HYYH The Notes 1's arm. He had looked uncomfortable. Jungkook asks Taehyung where they were heading and the response was for them to return due to the injured leg. Although it was reassured that Jungkook was okay, Taehyung insisted that they return. He checked his phone, stating that there was some 'time to kill', thus asking Jungkook if he had seen the sunrise. Thus, he propped Jungkook up as he walked up the hill. Taehyung had also begun to open up about his mum saying that he was following Mom. Jungkook stared in response. Jungkook expressed that he was sorry Page 186, HYYH The Notes 1. Taehyung gazed back and queried on what he was sorry for. Jungkook answered that he couldn't see his mother because of him. This caused Taehyung to flare up Page 187, HYYH The Notes 1, telling Jungkook that others should be sorry for him instead and reassuring that he was good. They continued to watch the sunrise together. Afterwards, they sat in the back of the bus next to each other. Jungkook spotted the man saying "It's that man again." which they had previously seen in the convenience store. Page 188, HYYH The Notes 1 Kim Seokjin Other Sightings Music Videos/ Flims Webtoon HYYH Notes Other Trivia Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters